


Somnophilia

by Smasher125



Category: Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, M/M, Porn, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, fucking while under the influence, non-con, sleeping medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smasher125/pseuds/Smasher125
Summary: I decided to write some somnophilia prompts that i thought of during an rp that would work well with cherryberry





	1. A Filthy Discovery

Sans felt nervous, he had been dating Fell Sans for months now, the other was currently fast asleep on Swap Sans’s bed. He was nervous because whenever he saw the other sleep he couldn’t help but think of the most lustful activity.

It not as though they hadn’t had sex yet, they had, but this was different. He wanted to take advantage of the trust they had and violate him in his sleep. Just the thought of doing something to the others prone form left Sans with a flushed face and a swelling of magic in his pelvis.

If he had lips to bite he would be chewing on them, the other was snoring while lying on his back. His arms were splayed above him and his sweater was bunched up at his ribs. His shorts hung low on his hips due to the stretched out pose he fell asleep in. 

He couldn’t help himself, his hand hovered over the others hips hesitantly, with a deep breath he very gently caressed the others hipbones. Fell shifted, his legs spread out a little farther and his head flopped to the opposite direction it had been before.

Nevertheless, he continued to snore. Growing bolder he pressed his fingers to the other's bones, dragging his gloved hand along each vertebra until he reached Fell's bottommost rib. 

Swap was breathing heavily, his magic was excited and he was sweating at the possibility of being caught. Feeling ashamed he unbuckled his pants before sliding them down just above his kneecaps. His magic had formed a short but thick cock. Light blue and already beaded with a drop of blue magic.

He brought his left hand to his dick stroking it a few times, as he leaned over Fell's still form. He was panting, his hips moving to each tug, but it wasn't enough. Carefully pulling off his boots and dragging his pants all the way off of him, he sat over fell. With a leg on either side of the skeletons form he began to stroke again, this time he pressed the tip of his cock to the others lowest rib. The rubbed it slowly against the rough and cracked surface.

He was leaning over Fell’s torso with a surely lewd expression; he was panting heavily and gripping the sheets as though his life depended on it. Magic coursed through him like a roaring river as he neared his climax. He bucked against the other's ribs and a groan slipped past his teeth, Sweating and ready to cum Fell shifted below him.

He froze and held his breath until the other settled back down. Letting out a relieved sigh, he very carefully extracted himself from above his boyfriend. Swap sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

Fuck, he was so filthy. 

Shivering he began to stroke himself as he sat there, he closed his eyes and thought of if he had continued. His full cock dripped and smeared his magic a crossed the other's ribs as he continued to pant and groan above the other. With a final groan, he spilled himself over the other. Blue coated the others stained ribs, red magic flared inside his chest cavity, absorbing and utilizing the magic cum that dripped into Fell's ribcage.

He opened his eyes with heavy breaths. His hands and lap were covered in his own mess but taking a quick glance at his partner said he was still fast asleep. As he stood up to go clean himself off he began to think of how he could do that again.

 


	2. Taking advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non-con,/alcohol abuse/ sexual abuse warning  
> Please only read if this is your cup of tea

Swap was slamming down drinks with Fell; they were laughing and having as a good a time as they could. It only took a couple of drinks before Fell was smashed, his speech was slurred and his steps were uneven and he tripped every few steps. It is exactly what Blue had wanted, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to go through with his plot if they were both sober, it would be too easy for him to back out.

Blue knew that Fell would be a lightweight in comparison to him, after all Blue used to drink away his problems night after night, while Fell chose self-mutilation. He was thankful when they made it back to their house, Blue had ensured that both of their brothers were off to a weekend sleepover at Undyne’s house and so they were alone.

It didn’t take much more than pulling off Fell’s sneakers for him to be fast asleep, snores filling the room. Swap shivered from anticipation, he rubbed his gloved hands harshly over the other's bones, stroking them and prodding them. The other made no sign as to it bothering him, and so his stage was set.

Blue didn’t give a second thought to what he was about to do, he kicked off his boots and slid down his pants. He was already so excited and pumped up with adrenaline that it took nothing more than a few strokes to coax his magic into forming a cock for him.

He took fells pants off with gentle hands, stroking his thighs and calves along the way. He lifted himself over the other pressing his dick against the others pelvis bones, rubbing and shallow thrusting, coaxing the others magic into action.

A soft looking pussy formed under his administrators, and Swap did not waste this opportunity. Taking off his gloves he gingerly pressed a finger into Fell’s pussy; it sank in easily surprisingly wet. He shivered and added another finger and another until his fingers cramped from thrusting in and out of his boyfriends pussy.

By this point fell’s bones were flushed a deep red, and his breathing was coming out in desperate pants. He was trembling and mumbling sleepily.

Swap crawled up Fells body until he was holding the other in his arms; he let out soft shoosh and hummed against the other's neck. His lover settled down quickly his only action was a soft grind of his hips against Blue’s until he drifted back asleep.

Letting out a moan and a shiver of arousal Swap continued grinding even once Fell stopped. He slid his hands down to grip the others hips; with them firmly in his grasp, he began to grind his cock against Fell’s soft red folds.

He could feel the others slick spread across his dick until it was too unbearable. He held his breath and he began to press his dick into Red’s cunt. His cock sank in slowly and steadily, he stopped often, allowing the others magic to adjust to his intruding one. Seating himself in the others magic he gasped and shook. The other was so slack against Swap’s body, he supported his lover in every way and it was just _sooo_ filthy.

Thrusting into the others sleeping form it didn’t take long before he was moaning loudly, his hips bucking into the others soft cunt as it constricted around his cock as he came.

He laid on the other with gasping breaths. It took him a moment to pull out of the other, his breathing uneven and heavy as he watched his blue magic drip from the others slit.

He very gently and thoroughly cleaned up all evidence of his sin, eventually, he curled up against the other as he snored. Swaps face flushed as he pressed his body against the others sleeping form, he couldn’t wait until Fell went to sleep the next night, he wanted, no _needed_ to do that again.

 


End file.
